


Solace

by mangollama



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Daemons, Gen, His Dark Materials AU, Implied Past Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 02:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangollama/pseuds/mangollama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex's daemon hasn't settled. Hank wonders why that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solace

Alex's daemon hasn't settled.  
  
Something about that both disturbs Hank and fascinates him. There's a wonder in the science of daemons that Hank has never grown tired of. He could sit for hours just reading or listening to lectures about how daemons connect to Humans and what different forms represent: the only topic he loves more is physics.  
  
He's heard of all kinds of ages for settling, he himself settled early, aged only ten, but he's never encountered someone who's _nineteen_ and unsettled. It's truly unheard of. Well, he corrects himself, it has no doubt happened before, but its awfully uncommon and frankly bizarre.  
  
Even Sean, who is a naive yet strangely wise sixteen, has a daemon that's settled. His daemon is a beautiful hummingbird named Iyani, who flutters around muttering in her sweet tinkering voice and constantly reminding Sean what a terrible idea his actions are, and worrying when he predictably ignores her and does it anyway. Iyani is all the worry Sean lacks, and Hank thinks that's wonderful. He loves it when a daemon so noticeably balances out their Human.  
  
Or Mutant in their case.  
  
Hank takes Iyani into consideration when he designs Sean's suit. There's a pocket where she can be safe, since the speed at which Sean flies is far too fast for her hovering capabilities.  
  
Iyani is easily the most beautiful daemon of their group, the closest being Angel's cobra, but Hank wouldn't say she was part of their group anymore.  
  
Raven has a grumpy Hare for a daemon named Tor, who's like their grandfather: fowl personality but under it all he's thoroughly protective and utterly loveable. He can change his appearance along with Raven, which amazes Hank and everyone else, but like Raven's blue form, the Hare is his true appearance and one that he spends most of his time in.  
  
And then there is Charles and Wimira. They are so wonderfully alike, working in perfect sync. A puffy sea otter and a warm voiced telepath in cardigans. What's not to love? Alternatively, Sasika's sharp, studious fox eyes unsettle him sometimes, as she will pad into the room, so tiny and yet so fierce, a few steps ahead of Erik. She always has a long band of metal around her middle that moves like silk, allowing her to be harmlessly lifted by her Mutant whenever the need takes them.  
  
Then there is Maeshka. His daemon. A large, all seeing eagle that perches on near by couches and tables. She rarely talks and if ever only to people the both like. Maeshka has all the steady calmness and power Hank lacks, although with one brush of a feather and his stuttering eases and his back straightens.  
  
All their daemons have settled, some with hilarious stories to go with them- Charles' settling story had even Erik chuckling.  
  
Everyone but Alex and Limiliarnie- a name which they all trip over pronouncing at least once- and neither can tell anyone why that is. Alex merely glares and mumbles something about being too busy with all the other shit in his life, and Limiliarnie sighs, with a thoughtful frown and shrugs in whatever way her current form allows.  
  
Hank finds Limiliarnie more agreeable than Alex. She's a gentle daemon, with warm eyes no matter what her form and an aura of something distinctively maternal. And while Alex is virtually unreadable, Limiliarnie and her forms are transparent like glass.  
  
Currently, in the late afternoon as Alex sits with arm reluctantly outstretched on the table with sleeve rolled right up, Limiliarnie is a dainty little robin perched beside Maeshka. The size difference is shocking, and a small part of Hank's brain draws a similarity to how he and Alex feel at that moment. Alex, out of his comfort zone having blood taken from him, is probably feeling small and fragile, whereas Hank, in his temple, his lab, is strongest.  
  
He can see by the way Alex is pointedly glaring at the wall in front of him, that he's not impressed by Limiliarnie's form. There's something akin to betrayal there. All Alex wants to do is hide, and Limiliarnie's giving all his secrets away.  
  
Hank corks the sample and presses a cotton bud to Alex's arm. "I'm done, that should be all for now"  
  
He tries to smile at the other boy, but his efforts are rewarded with nothing more than a blank look. Its like a slap to the face. A reminder than Alex doesn't want to be his friend. Hank scolds himself for trying.  
  
"Farewell" A husky, deep voice that sends a thrill down Hank's spine speaks out as Limiliarnie flutters down and shifts into a hulking wolf by Alex's feet.  
  
Alex freezes, as does Hank. Limiliarnie on the other hand does not react, she merely sits patiently and turns her head around.  
  
"See you again soon, Maeshka" Limiliarnie says, her voice mature and brimming with unconditional love for everyone she comes across. The great eagle nods once at her and then closes her eyes.  
  
Hank meets Alex's gaze, before blushing and looking down.  
  
The blonde leaves swiftly, a gentle sigh from his daemon following him out.  
  
"You spoke to her" Hank says almost an hour later.  
  
Maeshka opens her eyes and hums.  
  
"To Lim-Limee-"  
  
"Limiliarnie" Maeshka corrects, a smile in her voice.  
  
Hank stutters and pushes his glasses further up his face. Alex's sample is in front of him on the rack, and a part of Hank expects it to glow luminous red like the energy Alex creates.  
  
"You don't talk to anyone. Not even mother and Ranuol" Hank states. He and his mother are close, they used to share everything, but Maeshka has been a silent daemon ever since he was a child. The last time Maeshka spoke to anyone other than Hank was three years ago, and that was to warn a potential bully when Hank's thoughts had strayed too far into depression.  
  
They've only known each other about a month and a half, but everyone in the group knows that Maeshka doesn't talk to anyone. Only Hank.  
  
"Limiliarnie is fragile, Hank. As is Alex" Maeshka tells him thoughtfully, her words slow with wisdom. "They've both been hurt in so many ways. Like Erik and Sasika, only Alex and Limiliarnie were too young to remember what having a mother who loved them was like. Alex has no memories to hold onto, only traumas and betrayals. I think..."  
  
Hank holds his breath.  
  
"I think they deserve to feel special, and not just because of Alex's powerful abilities or his pretty face"  
  
He shivers at the last part. He always thought that kind of thing only ever happened to women and girls. Obviously not.  
  
Silence fills the lab and for the first time Hank notices how dark it has gotten outside.  
  
"Do you talk to her often?"  
  
The eagle shakes her head. "No, that was the first time, but Limiliarnie has talked to me. She has come to me while you and Alex were playing with that suit, and told me all sorts of things about Alex's life and what they have suffered through. What they have here is something they've never been allowed to have before. Did you know Alex sees a brother in Sean? Fathers in Charles and Erik? A sister in Raven, certainly, and you... what do you think he sees in us?"  
  
He doesn't answer her. Alex sees nothing more than an annoyance in Hank. A bozo who whines about his feet too much.  
  
"She hasn't settled" Hank murmurs.  
  
Maeshka breathes out. Exasperation radiating off of her in a manner that makes Hank's flame up again. "No she has not... and I don't think she will for a long time"  
  
He doesn't say anything more. Instead he rubs his eyes and decides that it's perhaps time for bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I have this headcanon for Alex: I think he lost his family when he was too young to remember them, got thrown around orphan homes, suffered abuse of the physical, emotional and sexual kinds from the various placements, and got picked up by Nathaniel Essex before eventually ending up in prison where Charles eventually found him. I really don't think Alex, in his First Class incarnation, has ever had the chance to care about someone before and being with Charles, Hank and Sean in the mansion means the world to him. His daemon, Limiliarnie (pronounced Lim-il-lir-ar-ar-nee) wears her heart on her sleeve in a manner of speaking and Alex kinda resents her for that because he just wants to act tough and be left alone.  
> Oh and I really, really enjoyed writing Maeshka :D


End file.
